


we're up all night 'til the sun

by tsurakutemo



Category: Football RPF, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” he asks, fairly sure he's heard Harry wrong and that he was asking if needed something from the shops instead.</p>
<p>Harry smiles. “You. Me. Rio Ferdinand.”</p>
<p>Perhaps not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're up all night 'til the sun

**Author's Note:**

> In which we ignore things such as marriage and kids. Self-indulgence is probably a sin but here we are anyway. Super late, but I like it that way. Already established Nick/Harry.
> 
> Lyrics from Get Lucky by Daft Punk and Pharrell Williams, which I listened to the entire time while writing this.

Okay. Nick knows he's getting old, but his hearing can't have turned this bad already, surely?

“What?” he asks, fairly sure he's heard Harry wrong and that he was asking if needed something from the shops instead.

Harry smiles. “You. Me. Rio Ferdinand.”

Perhaps not.

“That's a very intriguing idea,” Nick says – because it is. He's not sure if he wants to know how Harry came up with it – and he peers down at him where he's sitting on his knees in front of him, as if the position is supposed to help any. It is, but Nick's gonna admit anything.

“But Rio Ferdinand is a very high profile footy player and even if he did agree to have a cuppa with you or summat, I don't think he likes a cock that isn't his own very much, to be honest.”

“I wouldn't be so sure.” Harry says and grins at him. “He seemed very intrigued when we met.”

“Anyone's intrigued in your presence.” Nick retorts, because it's true. The elderly, infants, puppies – name them and they will turn time around to get Harry whatever he wants, even if it's just somewhere to sit. “Maybe he just wanted something to look at. You think he'd like to get you into bed then?”

Harry shrugs. “Possibly? I think, if I asked... yeah, if I asked he'd probably go for it.”

He looks a bit worried all of a sudden, a little hesitant, like maybe he isn't as confident in it as he'd like Nick to think he is.

“If you don't want it, we don't have to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

And of course Harry's thinking about Nick's well-being, and not his own. Of course he is. Nick kind of detests him sometimes for being so nice (except he really, really doesn't, he just likes telling people that. Aimee's started rolling her eyes at him every time Harry's name passes his lips.)

“But you really want it, don't you?” Nick asks, slightly suspicious. Harry nods, eyes wide and shining and Nick wishes he wouldn't sit like that because it's _doing_ things to him.

“You have since you had his shirt on, I bet? Ever since you met him and he looked at you like he wanted you with your back against the nearest surface?” He doesn't know what possesses him into saying these things, but Harry's sucking his lower lip into his mouth, biting down on the soft flesh of it, licking across it when he lets it go, and Nick doesn't regret it in the slightest.

“Yeah,” Harry says and nods quickly, voice slightly breathless. “Can we? If he's up for it?”

“Only if he's really, really up for it,” Nick finally agrees. “And you, for that matter. He's sixteen years older than you, Harry.”

Harry pouts at him as he replies, “he's fit! I don't really care how old he is, 'cos he's not, like, fifty.”

Nick sighs, but he's never been much of a responsible adult, and Harry quite often knows what he wants, so he gives in. Harry's right, really, Rio is extremely fit. Except for his face sometimes, but they can work around that. “Alright then, I suppose we could give it a shot. But no pouting if he says no.”

“Course not,” Harry replies and smiles brightly, crawls right into his lap to kiss him deep and Nick lets him, even wraps his own arms around him to pull him closer, cupping his chin.

He just hopes this won't turn out to be another thing to add to his list of _Bad Life Decisions_.

 

 

 

It turns out it's not. Nick's not entirely sure how, but suddenly he's got Rio bloody Ferdinand in his flat. It's possible that Harry somehow deals with black magic and used that to get him there, but Nick chooses not to dwell on it.

What he does choose to dwell on is that all three of them are slightly drunk and that Harry really wasn't wrong when he said Rio had seemed intrigued when looking at him. Nick hasn't seen Rio up close and personal ever since that time in the department store, but he's got... a really fit body and Nick would be a big liar if he said he didn't imagine him naked sometimes. Scientific purposes, and all that.

“Go on then,” he says as he gives Harry a nudge, because they might as well get to the fucking before someone chickens out (like himself).

Harry looks at him to make sure, and when Nick nods at him, he moves, makes himself comfortable right in Rio's lap. Rio looks a little startled, even if he tries to put on some cocky bravado and places his hand on the small of his back. Nick sits back and watches, because that's what he likes to, sometimes. It's not the first time they've dragged in a third, and Nick's not really worried. It's nice, really, watching Harry with someone else and knowing that who Harry always wants in the end is him.

The two of them kiss, and Harry takes charge for a bit, deepens it. It's slick and dirty and Nick tilts his head.

“Grab his hair,” he says, wants to hear Harry moan, and Harry does just that when Rio grabs a handful and pulls. Not too hard, not as hard as Harry likes usually, but it's good, anyway. It should be weird, Nick thinks, but Rio isn't complaining, not when Harry breaks the kiss to trail kisses down his neck instead.

“Should we be taking this to a bed?” Rio asks, and his voice is deeper, both hands at Harry's back now, and Nick nods.

“Yeah, 'course. Come on, then.” Rio nudges Harry to get up, and Harry stands. He looks eager, takes Nick's hand and practically drags him along, stopping only long enough to take hold of Rio's arm and pull him with them, too. They enter the guest bedroom, which is one of Nick's very few rules – no people outside their relationship in the main bedroom – and Harry doesn't complain. Doesn't really have a right to, and he always understands, so it's not really a problem.

Harry lets go of both of them once they're in there to strip out of his clothes, but Nick's expected this. He struggles a bit with his jeans, but then he's out of them and climbs onto the bed. He's not wearing pants and merely spreads out on the bed, trailing a hand down his chest to tug on his cock, quick, brief, eyes dark and hooded as he looks at them.

“Go on then,” he says, watching them. “Please?”

Nick turns and reaches out, and Rio doesn't hesitate, which is a bit surprising. He knows he's not as fit as Harry, not as young and spry and _eager_ , but this is nice, that Rio has no qualms, really. They kiss until Harry makes a slightly pathetic whining sound.

“No,” Nick tells him firmly, and Harry pouts. “Hands off.”

Harry lets go of his cock to push himself further up on the bed, makes grabby hands for Nick when he gets on the bed as well and sighs happily when Nick kisses him.

“Off,” Harry mumbles, tugging at his sweater. “You, too. Get naked.” He tilts his head a bit to look at Rio, eyes narrowed slightly like he's offended they're both still clothed.

Nick grins. “You heard him. Wouldn't want to upset him.”

Rio laughs, but undresses, unashamed, and then gets on the bed, too. Nick sits back and gets his sweater off, but keeps his sweatpants on, and he moves away enough that Rio can take his place.

“You're not bothered by this at all, are you?” he asks, and gets a smirk from Rio.

“This is hardly the first threesome I've been in, so no. First time with two people so different, though.”

Nick knows he and Harry aren't exactly your common couple, so he's not really bothered by the comment. “You should kiss him before he starts suffering from withdrawal.” he says instead, and Harry frowns.

“Heeey,” he complains, but then Rio's kissing him so he seems to forget all about it, wrapping his arms around his shoulders instead and moaning into it when Rio wedges a thigh between his legs and pushes up.

Nick settles back, makes himself comfortable near the end of the bed. He's really glad he invested in a bed that's got a footboard, and he pushes a pillow against it that he can lean on as he watches them.

“Condom and lube's in the drawer,” he says, and Rio pulls back to get them, keeps rocking against Harry as he does, and he drops both items on the bed. He glances back at Nick, and Nick smirks at him.

“You call the shots. He likes pretty much everything you can think of doing, so go for it.”

Rio nods and turns back, kisses Harry again before pulling back. “Turn around? On all fours.”

Harry obeys eagerly, rolls over and pushes up until he's resting comfortably on his hands and knees, legs spread apart so Rio can settle between them.

They're mostly silent except for the little huffed out breaths Harry's doing and the sound of the cap when Rio flicks the lube open, getting his fingers dripping. He settles his clean hand on the small of Harry's back and drags his nails over the skin as he runs the tip of his index finger across his opening, making Harry's breath hitch and push his hips back until Rio starts pushing a finger into him.

Nick gets his jeans open and pushes himself up so he can get it past his hips, and then settles back once he can push them off and shove them off the bed. He reaches forwards enough to grab the lube to slick his hand up, and then puts it back, settles down comfortably and gets a hand around himself. He strokes lightly as he watches Rio finger Harry open, merely teasing himself as Harry gets more and more worked up, until he's choking on an intake of air and muttering out a “please”.

“Go on,” Nick says, voice low. “He likes a slight burn. You don't need to be careful.”

Rio laughs a bit, and he sounds like he's ready to nut off just from this. It makes Nick slightly glad, that Harry's got this effect on other people too, that Nick's not the only one who gets winded just from getting Harry worked up.

Rio tears the condom packet open and rolls it down quickly, slicks himself up with more lube and then he's guiding himself in, pushing until the tip of his dick is in. He let's go to grab onto Harry's hips, and Harry groans as Rio pushes in in in until he's flush against Harry's arse. Rio is by no means small, but Nick knows Harry loves it, so he's hardly concerned.

They only pause for moments before Harry's rocking back, muttering pleas of “Rio, fuck me, c'mon,” and Rio can hardly withstand the temptation when Harry's offering himself up like that. Better men's fallen to Harry's appetite for (sometimes extremely rough) sex, Nick amongst them.

“Gods, you're tight,” Rio mutters, pulling out slowly and pushing back in in incremental thrusts. It doesn't take long before he goes faster, hips smacking against Harry's backside every time, and Harry slides down to his elbows and gasps, moaning into the pillow beneath his face, cheeks pressed against it as he glances back, back at Nick. Nick meets his gaze and Harry grins at him, breathless, eyes blown and cheeks red.

It's a sight that gets to Nick every time without fail, and he tightens the grip he has around his dick and strokes faster, thumbing around the tip, and Harry licks his lips. Nick smirks and mouths 'after', and Harry nods as much as he can. Then his eyes slip shut and he lets out the most obscene sound, and Nick knows Rio's pushing into his prostate with every thrust. Rio knows it too, tightening his grip on Harry's hips and rocking in harder.

“Should I make him come?” he asks, fighting to keep his voice steady. His hair's matted down at his temples and forehead, the back of his neck, but his eyes are bright. “Or do you want to?”

Nick considers, trying to get his mind off of his dick for a bit to focus. “You do it,” he says, and he's glad he's very, very good at keeping his voice steady. “Get your hand on him.”

Rio complies and looks down at the long line of Harry's back, shining with sweat, before he moves a hand down. Harry jumps almost, letting out a high-pitched keening sort of noise, and seems to struggle with whether he should push back against Rio's cock or fuck into his fist. Their rhythm is off-kilter, but it doesn't matter, it never does, Nick knows. It's really fucking hot, though, and he squeezes the base of his cock for a moment, pauses, because he wants to come in Harry's mouth before they're done.

Harry comes first, moaning, and bites down on the pillow as Rio strokes him through it, but it's not long before Rio's focusing on finishing, pushing into him hard once-twice-thrice until he pushes all the way in and stills, probably bruising Harry's skin, biting down on his lip and groaning. He stays still for a few moments, getting his breath back, and then finally starts pulling out, fingers around the condom to keep it on as he does.

Harry whimpers a bit at the feeling, but Nick makes his presence known once Rio's pulled out completely and gotten up on shaky legs to dispose of it.

“Harry,” he says, and Harry's attention snaps to him immediately. Nick doesn't even need to tell him what to do, Harry just pushes himself up and crawls over, slumps down a bit to get his mouth on his dick. Nick winds a hand in his hair and pushes him down, and Harry goes easily. He only gags once before he's relaxing his throat and letting Nick fuck his mouth until he comes messily, getting it all on his tongue and letting the last drop land across his lips. He finally lets up, and Harry's eyes are wet, but he's grinning, licking his mouth to get it up.

“C'mere, you,” Nick grumbles, but he feels a stupid amount of affection for the boy, and pulls him up to kiss him. Harry hums into it and relaxes against him, pliant, and they only break apart when Rio clears his throat. He's already getting dressed, but he smirks at them.

“That was nice.”

Harry beams, pleased to have pleased him, and Rio smiles a bit.

“If you ever feel like including someone again,” he says, shrugs a bit, “then Harry's got my number, so.”

Nick nods, stroking his hand up and down Harry's back. “Course. I should show you to the door, but...” he trails off and looks down at Harry, who doesn't seem inclined to move from where he's draped himself all over Nick's lap.

“It's alright,” Rio laughs. “I can find my own way out. See you, then.”

Nick nods, but is distracted from answering by Harry, who's shifted down enough to flick his tongue across the head of Nick's dick.

“Hey, none of that,” he protests and shoves him away a bit, shivering, and Harry laughs until Nick tickles him, at which he yells in protest.

“No tickling, Grimmy!” he says, pouting just slightly, and pushes himself up. “Can we take a bath?”

Nick smiles at him and slips off the bed, holding out his hand. “Sure. Did you like that, then?”

Harry nods as he gets up and follows, leaning heavily against him.

“Mm, was nice. Nothing like you, though.”

Nick thinks that sometimes he just want to put Harry away and cuddle him forever, but he's never going to admit that.

“I'm glad. 'm gonna have to cover up those, though,” he says and pokes at one of the red spots on Harry's hip that's going to turn blue later.

Harry squirms away, but he's grinning in a way that Nick knows means that he doesn't mind in the slightest.


End file.
